The Big Electricity
The Big Electricity is the 18th episode of the series, Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero. Plot The episode begins at night at the New York Harbor; the sky is cloudy. A car is then seen pulling up to the docks where it stops at a large truck parked by a ship. A man in a brown coat and a baker boy hat gets out of the car and it starts to rain. The man then pulls his coat together, as though closing it, and heads for the truck. At the truck, there are a couple of a men there. One of the men, wearing a coat similar to the first man's, was pushing the other men away and they, as though following his orders, went on board the ship. Man: Joe, what's going on? Do you have any idea what time it is? Joe, noticing the man: Charlie. About time you got here. I was wondering if you were going to show up. I told you before, man. I need your help with something. Charlie/Man: Yeah I heard but what is it? I can't read minds. Joe: It's a... well, I guess I have to show you. Charlie: Show me what, Joe? Joe: Feast your eyes on this baby. Joe opens the lid of a crate behind him and they both look inside. Inside the crate is a black rock-like structure with blue lines on it. Charlie: What is it? Some type of rock? Joe: I dunno. But I'll tell you one thing. This thing can power up our generators back at Appel Industries at triple the rate of our best power sources. No idea what it is though but this thing is going to make us filthy rich. Charlie: How? Joe: Stan wants this thing shipped to Chicago pronto. He's ready to pay us 500,000 dollars for it. Charlie: That much? For a rock? I dunno, Joe. This sounds like some pretty sketchy business. Are you sure we should even be using this rock. Joe: Look, Charlie. This rock fell from the sky. Crashed right in Battery Park. If I hadn't been walking around, anyone else could have taken it. Imagine this thing in their hands. The city would be blown off of the planet. Charlie: What about the government? They'll know what to do. They have some sort of program or something. Joe: They'll just keep it for themselves and use it against us. Weapons. Influence over our minds. Why use this to destroy when we can use it for science. Charlie: Okay fine. But if we're going to use this space rock, we need to make sure its ours. Put it to proper use at Appel Industries and- Joe: Are you stupid? If we leave it where it was before, we won't get rewarded for it. It'll just be the same. They'll keep all the money. Charlie: This isn't about the money, Joe. We need to put this to science like you said. Joe: Stan has his science too. Charlie: We don't know what company he works for. This is a bad idea. I'm telling you. Joe: I thought you were on my side. Why don't you just go home then if you don't want the money? Joe then pushes Charlie out of the way. Thunder is heard. Joe gets into a forklift and drives it up to the crate. He then prepares to lift it. Charlie gets up and grabs a long metal pipe. Thunder is heard again. He then jams it into the forklift causing the machinery to get stuck and the pole to move upwards until its sticking upwards. Joe: What are you doing?! Charlie: It's for SCIENCE! Lightning then strikes the pole and moves downwards, through the forklift and into the crate. Thunder then booms through the skies as the forklift explodes. Within the smoke, yellow eyes are seen opening. 'Theme Song ' After the titles, The Interceptor is seen flying through the clouds. Now in a dark shelf in a closed refrigerator is an apple, a milk gallon, juice cartons, a sandwich and a milkshake. The door then opens and the fridge lights comes on. James then reaches into the fridge and grabs the apple. He then pulls it out and closes the fridge door. James then take a bite out of the apple and makes his way to the table in this sort of break room. James places his tablet, already on the table, on its stand and starts up a game. He then, in game, launches an explosive at a giant falcon which vanishes into dust revealing a gold star. James: Aw yeah. Another win for the Master Gamer. Brandon then enters the break room from the Interceptor Corridors. Brandon: (yawns and stretches arms out) Hey James. What's up? James: Not much. Just playing Falcon Launcher. What's up with you? Brandon: I don't know. I couldn't get any sleep. We must have hit a wind bump or something. Brandon opens the fridge door and looks inside. James: Well you didn't miss much. It seems like one of those days, y'know. Brandon, looking in the fridge: What- (gets startled by the sandwich) ...What do you mean by that? (grabs milkshake and closes fridge door) James: Well I don't know how to describe it but I think Sarah and Coco said it was a No Alien Day. Brandon sips his milkshake. Brandon: Look, James. They can tell you whatever they believe but there's always some alien stuff going down. Just not where we are. ...Where are we anyways? James: Um... (looks around) The break room? Brandon: We have a break roo- No I mean where is the Interceptor? We didn't land on some alien planet or something, right? James: Heh. No. Not yet. I think we're just flying about. It just seems sort of... dull today. Brandon: Don't worry. I'm sure something is gonna happen. Brandon is about to drink his milkshake when an alert is heard throughout the room causing Brandon to drop his milkshake. Brandon: Aw man! James: Sorry! We got a call... a call for help. Brandon: Yeah but why is it louder? Or is that just me? James: I linked it to the systems that way we're alert all of the time. Brandon: Right. Cool. Just one problem. James: Hm? Brandon: Try to lower the volume in the rooms. James: I'll get on that right away but it seems like we have a citizen in peril. The scene then cuts to Brandon and James entering the cockpit. Sarah is at the computer station and Coco is piloting. Coco, piloting: About time you kids showed up. I'm tired of listening to this annoying beeping noise. Brandon: On screen! Sarah: Doesn't work that way. Brandon: Darn. Sarah: Uplinking now. The Helpline then activates and a man is seen on the screen. Man: Hello there. I'm talking to Brandon 10, right? Coco: And co. Brandon: What's going on? Man: My name is Philip Fox. I'm a Private Investigator working in New York City. Coco: I knew we'd get one of those guys that thinks we can fix all their little problems. Philip: Oh this problem isn't so little. Alien activity has been sighted here. I'm sure of it. Sarah: What kind of alien activity? An invasion? Philip: Heh no. This ain't no Battle for New York or something like that. Just some unknown entity. Sending you a photo but technology isn't really my thing. An image of a blurry, humanoid figure is seen. Sarah: I'm sorry but that's just a blurry image. I'm not sure if it proves anything. Brandon: I don't know, Sarah. There aren't a lot of blurry blue figures in cities as much as they used to be. James, checking his tablet: Detective Fox might be onto to something. I just checked any reports of suspicious activity in NYC and I found out that the electrical grid has been very fluxy. Coco: Is that even a word? James: Basically its very unstable. Sarah sighs. Sarah: Fine. We'll go check out the blurry blue guy. New York City is then seen. In Central Park, an old lady is seen feeding the pigeons but then they fly off as a big wind blows the old lady's hair in the opposite direction. She looks up and sees the Interceptor landing in Central Park. The cargo bay door then opens and the team steps out. Brandon: Are you sure we should park here? Coco: Why not? Besides parking here stinks anyways. The team then step from under a tree and look at the skyscrapers and buildings. Coco: Welcome to the city that never sleeps. Sarah: Not too far from Bellwood but always glad to stop by. Maybe I can go shoe shopping later. Brandon: Just when I was about to forget about your girl instincts. Philip then walks over to the Interceptor. Philip: I don't think you can park here, ya know. Coco: What are they gonna do? Give me a ticket? Philip: Probably. Nice to finally meet. Sarah: I'd hate to be rude here but when are we going to meet the alien you said appeared. Philip: I was hoping you would tell me that. It's gone into hiding. Feeding. Brandon: On what? Philip: Probably best if you come with me. Closest you'll get for now. Sarah: If it's alright we you guys, I'll stay here. Brandon: What happened to the whole team thing? Sarah: Brandon, I'm with you and Coco and James too but I'm more helpful here than tracking down something that is only proven through charts. Coco: Just stay safe, alright? Sarah: I can handle myself, alright? Sarah kisses Coco's cheek and then walks away. The four guys then head off as well but in the opposite direction. Later, at an apartment building in Manhattan, the four are seen entering a room. Brandon, looking around: Whoa. You live here, Phil? Philip: That's Detective Fox. And yeah, I do. Not everyone has the wealth of an international super hero. Brandon: Yeah, well, neither does every international super hero. (Smiles for a second) Coco: So what do you want to show us? Philip: Ah right. Down to business. Philip then rolls in an old styled projector. Brandon: A projector? Did you invite us here to see a movie? James: Or a history presentation. Philip: Just wait for it. Philip discards a memory card from his pocket and inserts it into the projector. He then starts the projector and it shows footage from the incident at the docks however from a different perspective; behind some crates. Coco: Wait were you spying on them? Philip: I'm a Private Investigator. It's what I do. These guys were making a shady deal. I just didn't know that it was, well, see for yourself. Coco and Brandon turn their heads to the projector footage which shows the lightning striking the forklift causing the explosion. A blue flash then flies out a short moment later. Philip: See? Philip rewinds the footage on the projector and pauses which shows a blue figure suspended. Coco: Is that the same dude from the pictures? Brandon: Looks like it. He just lost about 150 pounds of pixels. Philip: Has to be an alien 'cause I doubt they ship super heroes in boxes nowadays. Coco: Or super villains. James: Something about this footage. Brandon: What is it? James: I dunno. It just feels like I'm missing something. Coco: I should probably tell Sarah about what we found out. Brandon: Good idea. Coco pulls out his Mechanic Badge and activates it. Coco: Sarah. Meanwhile in Times Square, Sarah is seen walking around with shopping bags. Her Mechanic Badge then beeps. Sarah pulls it out and activates it. Sarah: Coco? Coco, over the badge: We got some intel on the alien. Sarah: So its real. Coco, over the badge: I wouldn't be wasting my time if it wasn't. Sarah: I thought you didn't like the Helpline. Coco, over the badge: Just because I don't like something doesn't mean I still don't have a job to do. Where are you? Sarah: Times Square. I checked the Interceptor's computers for research and it turns out James was right about the power fluctuations. It's almost as if somebody is trying to drain the city. Coco, over the badge: Not so sketchy now, is it? A street lamp then flickers in the distance. Sarah: Maybe not. I'll patch you in if I see something. An electric charge then rises from a big grate on this island by the red steps. An electric noise is then heard behind Sarah then there is the sound of screaming people as some are seen panicking and running away from whatever is behind her. Sarah then turns around and drops her bags. Before her is a blue, energetic, humanoid alien hovering above her. Alien: Power... Sarah then looks out in distress. After the transmission, the alien fires an electric blast at Sarah who shields herself. However, the shield fails and breaks as Sarah gets electrocuted and yells out in pain. She then drops to the ground as well as her Mechanic Badge. Coco, over the badge: Sarah? Sarah?! Back at Philip's Apartment, Coco is seen looking at his Mechanic Badge. Brandon, going over to Coco: What is it? Coco: I dunno but Sarah's in trouble. Philip: It must be the alien. Brandon: Must be. Where did she say she was at? Coco: Times Square. Philip: Not far from here. Brandon: But there's still no time to get there on foot. (heads for the door) James: Where are you going, Brandon? Brandon: I'm gonna go get Sarah. She could be hurt and that thing is out there. You guys try and keep up. Brandon heads outside the apartment. Coco: Try and keep up? Since when did he think I couldn't get there first. Come on! My girl's in trouble. Brandon then leaves the building and pulls his sleeve up. He activates the Ultimatrix and scrolls through holograms until he stops at Gasadactyl's Hologram. He then slaps down the face plate and transforms into Gasadactyl. Gasadactyl: GASADACTYL! Gasadactyl then jumps up and flies into the sky where he heads towards Times Square. Back at Sarah, she wakes up and groans. She then gets up and holds her head. She then looks up and sees the electric alien hovering over her. Sarah: Why are you doing this? Alien: I must feed... The alien reaches for Sarah. Gasadactyl, unseen: Hey! The alien turns around and Gasadactyl comes at him. Gasadactyl, flying at the alien: Back off! Gasadactyl then tackles the alien and then tumble into a taxi. The alien shocks Gasadactyl and flies away from him. Gasadactyl becomes stunned for a bit. The alien then starts to absorb the center billboard. The charge then begins to derail it from the tower its on. Gasadactyl wakes up and gets out of the taxi. He then notices the billboard falling. Gasadactyl then flies over to it and pushes it upwards however with all of his strength and isn't strong enough to stop it from falling. Gasadactyl: Sarah! Sarah, getting up: I'm on it. Sarah extends her arms out and creates two pink energy constructs that hold up the billboard. Gasadactyl then drops the ground and regains his strength. Sarah, going to Gasadactyl: Are you alright, Brandon? Gasdactyl: Fine... Just didn't think Gasadactyl was that strong. Sarah: Never underestimate yourself. Look out! The alien then fires an electric blast which pushes Sarah over and knocks Gasadactyl back a bit. Gasdactyl then gets up and looks forwards where the alien is hovering towards him. Gasadactyl then flies forwards in an attempt to charge at him but the alien vanishes into an electric charge which travels between buildings. Gasadactyl follows the charge but then looses it. Gasadactyl, looking around: Where'd you go? The alien then reforms from a pay phone and looks upwards at Gasadactyl. He then quints and flies upwards at the Empire State Building which is located right behind him. The alien then grabs onto the tip of the building and starts to charge the building itself up making it completely sparking with electricity. The alien then extends its hand at Gasadactyl who is turning around to notice this, and fires a massive bolt of electricity at him causing Gasadactyl to crash into the Grand Central Terminal's window. Gasadactly then smashes into a bench and transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: Ugh... The alien then hovers in through the broken window and looks at Brandon. Through the alien's vision, Brandon, who appears as a dark blue, is seen lying against the broken bench, which appears as a null color. However, the Ultimatrix appears through the alien's vision as a bright green. Alien: Power... The alien reaches for the Ultimatrix and prepares to absorb it however the Ultimatrix short-circuits and fires a scanning beam at the alien which actually hurts the alien and causes it to retreat into the Grand Central Terminal Clock and pass into the underground sections of the station. Brandon then awakens and gets up. He holds his head and looks at the remaining charge retreating into the ground. Brandon, putting his hand down: Gone... Later, in the subway tunnels, the team and Philip navigate around. They pass by some graffiti that says "Sub on Mon", with a signature: "TSORAF", and another one of an apple with the words "Nex F" on it. Brandon looks at them while they walk by and shrugs. Brandon: Look, I know this thing sort of beat me up- Coco: Sort of? Brandon: Gah. Okay he did beat me up but I don't see why we have to go after it. Sarah said it wants to feed so I think we should just let it have what it wants. James: I thought we weren't supposed to let the bad guys get what they want. Brandon: Yeah but that's only if they're bad guys. Coco: So when we beat up aliens, they turn into good guys sometimes but when we don't they're bad guys? I'm confused. Brandon: It's because he's not a bad guy. He just wants to have an electric burger and go home, right? Philip, leading the way: You don't understand. If it drains the city, then it will just more powerful and it will never stop. Sarah: Just occurred to me that if he absorbs all of the power in New York, the whole city will go into a permanent black out. Many civilians will be affected. Hospitals, Shopping Centers, Everything. Philip: Then it'll move on... city to city then state to state. Sarah: New Jersey. James: Massachusetts. Coco: Connecticut. Brandon: Bellwood... James: Well to be fair, Bellwood isn't a state. Brandon looks at James. James: Sorry. Coco: Why are we in the tunnels, anyways? Brandon: Yeah I heard that they flush alligators down here. Coco: Pft. You seriously believe that? Brandon: Yeah I guess you're right. That's the sewers. What about mutant rats or turtles or something? I guess that's in the sewers too... Sarah: If the alien really did retreat into Grand Central Station then the only place it could go is towards power. The third rail is electric so if we follow that- Brandon: We catch ourselves a little alien. The gang then approach a blue light. Coco: I better go first. Y'know, just in case. Sarah: (sarcastically) My hero. (in regular tone) Be careful. Coco: Pft. I'm always careful. Coco then looks around the corner and then looks in surprise. Coco: Something tells me our alien isn't so little anymore. The rest look around around the corner as well and see the blue alien absorbing from the third rail and a power box connected to it however the alien has gotten bigger from the previous time. They all look surprised especially when the alien turns to face them. After the transmission, the alien fires an electric beam at the team. Coco: Look out! They all jump out of the way. Sarah: My shields can't stand against electric attacks. Coco: This isn't a time for shields. It's a time for swords. Coco absorbs the railing and forms sword arms. He then charges for the alien who avoids the first slice. Coco then succeeds the second time but the alien just regenerates the cut. The alien then looks down at Coco; angered. Coco: Oh boy. The alien then grabs Coco and throws him at Philip. Brandon pulls his sleeve up revealing the Ultimatrix. Brandon: That's it! Brandon activates the Ultimatrix. The alien looks at it. Alien: I must feed! The alien comes towards Brandon quickly but a ball is thrown into the alien causing it to back off and fall over. The ball, phasing through him, bounces against the tunnel wall and lands in the hand of James who tucks it back into his lab coat pocket. Brandon: What the hay was that? James: Rubber ball. It's an insulator which means it can't be electrocuted. Brandon: I'm not even going to argue with that logic. It's Hero Time! Brandon slaps down the face plate and undergoes a transformation sequence. He spins around in DNA and curls up as he undergoes the changes. His leg bones shift over and reform. He then grows a tail bone which then grows two grounding tabs. Yellow bracelets then form around his arms and his head forms into a cone shaped helmet. Within a flash, Brandon transformed into Shock Speed. Shock Speed: SHOCK SPEED! The alien then gets up and attempts enter the electrical system. Shock Speed, talking quickly: What's it doing? Sarah: It's entering the electrical system. It's getting away! Shock Speed, talking quickly: Oh no he doesn't! The alien enters the electrical system and travels at super fast speeds. Shock Speed then runs after the charge through the subway tunnels; matching the speed with ease. The charge then flows through the traffic lights close to a subway entrance which causes traffic jam. Shock Speed zooms out of the subway entrance and chases the charge. The charge then heads for a large baseball stadium. The alien then forms and absorbs power from the video screen which shows the alien on it. The screen starts to derail and slides down towards a section of the viewers. However, within several flashes, the section is cleared out and the people are dropped off at the snack bar. Shock Speed, quickly: Sorry but there's been some technical difficulties. Help yourself to the snacks though. Shock Speed speeds off but then comes back and grabs a small popcorn bag and then speeds off again with some popcorn pieces falling on the floor as he does. Back in the stadium, the alien looks for Shock Speed. Alien: Creature! Show yourself. I want your power. I must feed forever! Shock Speed then arrives and finishes eating the popcorn. He then crumbles the paper bag up and throws it at the alien who is affected by it and turns around; angered. Shock Speed: You rang? Alien: Give your power to me. It would feed me for eternity. Shock Speed: Yeah but I still need this. But anyways, I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Brandon and you are? Alien: In my system, they call me Ravolt the Consumer. I was banished from my home planet and imprisoned by those foolish to go against me. But I managed to escape but only to end up on this dull rock you, creatures, call a planet. Luckily, there are still sources of electricity for me to consume especially yours. Shock Speed: Right so bad guy then. Well it was worth a shot. Guess I'm just gonna have to kick your butt now. Ravolt: If you won't give me the device, then I'll just have to take it from your drained body. Ravolt charges for Shock Speed who runs around him; entrapping him in an electric tornado. Ravolt, however, consumes it and releases a charge which sends Shock Speed flying and ends up over the stadium walls. Ravolt: I hunger more and more. I shall feast on this world's sources then the creature will fall to me. Ravolt then phases into a charge and flies off into a lamp where he travels off. Meanwhile, outside the stadium, in a dumpster, a flash goes off and Brandon crawls out with a banana peel on his head. Brandon then takes it off and throws it away. A cab then approaches Brandon. The driver window then unreels and a cab driver is seen. Cab Driver: Oh wow. It really is, Brandon 10. Coco, looking through the window: Yo. Get in. Later on, Brandon is sitting in the back with Philip and Sarah; James is sitting on Sarah's lap. Sarah: I'm still not so comfortable with these sitting arrangements. Brandon: How'd you guys find me anyways? Philip: There aren't a lot of electrical disruptions in the area. Brandon: Yeah well I lost him and he's totally a bad guy. Turns out that rock thing was his prison containment thing. Coco: No way, dude. There's no way anyone can piggyback there way to Earth in an escape pod from a prison in another system. That's like never happens. Sarah: But it could. Coco: Yeah but all I'm saying if he crashed here, he's gonna need a bigger ship. Brandon: So that rock thing was just the escape pod? Coco: Could be. Sounds about right. Brandon: So if we find his containment unit, we can stop him for absorbing any more energy. James: Something about the footage I saw earlier. I think it said something about Battery Park. Philip: Of course. That's where the guy found the rock- I mean escape pod in the first place. Coco: Then it can't be in the same place. Let's see. Systems failing. Authorization not accessed. Already past the atmosphere. I'd say 7 miles. Brandon: What's 7 miles away from Battery Park? Cab Driver, driving: Um... I'm not really sure what you guys are talking about but uh you want me to drop you off at battery park, you can take the ferry to Ellis Island which is about 7 miles away there. The gang is silent for a moment. Coco: Take us there. Take us there now! The Cab Driver presses on the gas pedal harder. Later, at the Statue of Liberty, the gang look for Ravolt's ship. James, checking his tablet: Power is dropping in the city. Coco: Give us five minutes. Brandon: We might not have five minutes at this rate. Sarah: We're going to have to bring him here. Coco: What? Now? We didn't even find the ship yet. Brandon: I'll try and slow him down. That should give you enough time to get the containment unit ready. Philip: And if it doesn't. Brandon: Then you'd better hope the back up generators have back up generators. James: How are we supposed to lure Ravolt here without any power sources? Brandon: What about the Ultimatrix? It's like a power plant to him. Sarah: Not sure if it'll work from this distance. Brandon: Then we're gonna need some lightning. James: Not unless you got any weather aliens. I don't think a storm is brewing. Brandon: Sarah? Sarah: I might have a spell that can influence the weather but there's no guarantee for lightning to strike down. Brandon: Don't worry. Your spell would work fine. I know just the lightning magnet. Sarah closes her eyes. When she opens them again, her eyes are glowing and pink. Sarah: Tempestas Fulminibus Tempestatibus Influentiam! The clouds then swirl around until the sky becomes cloudy. Thunder is heard accumulating in the clouds. Brandon looks up and smiles. He then activates the Ultimatrix and scrolls through holograms until he stops at Electrix's. Brandon: Let's do this. Brandon presses the face plate down and transforms into Electrix. Electrix: ELECTRIX! Electrix then climbs to the top of the Statue of Liberty's torch. He then fires an electric beam into the clouds. When finished, the thunder then stops. Electrix waits but nothing happens. Electrix: Huh. I'm sure that should have wor- Electrix is then zapped by lightning. He absorbs it and the Statue of Liberty, itself, becomes covered in electric fields. Ravolt is seen absorbing an electric grid when he stops and sees the power coming from Ellis Island. Ravolt: Power... Ravolt then flies over to the island. Electrix then discharges the statue and looks tired. He then regains his strength and looks up; seeing Ravolt approaching. Ravolt: Creature... Electrix: It's time we settled this, Ravolt. Ravolt: I've come for power and I will take all of the power! Electrix: Let's just see you try. Ravolt then strikes Electrix causing him to fall off the torch and onto the arm. Electrix then fires an electric beam at Ravolt who absorbs it and becomes stronger. Ravolt then grabs Electrix and electrocutes him but it doesn't work. Electrix: Nice try but I'm a conductor! Electrix then headbutts Ravolt who drops Electrix. Electrix grabs onto the tablet and climbs onto it. Ravolt then slams into the tablet releasing a small discharge which knocks Electrix over. Electrix then fires two shots of electricity at Ravolt who absorbs them and gets even stronger. Ravolt then forms an electric whip and wraps it around Electrix. Ravolt then slams Electrix into the Statue of Liberty and then up in the air. Electrix then grabs onto the Statue of Liberty's crown and prepares to fight. Electrix: Why is it always the Statue of Liberty when I have to fight bad guys in New York? Ravolt lands on the Statue of Liberty's crown as well but on the opposite side. He then fires an electric beam at Electrix who fires an electric beam of his own. The two beams hit against each other. Ravolt's beam is overcoming Electrix's beam slowly but accelerating by the second. Ravolt: You can't win, Creature. Electrix: Maybe not by fighting but I can totally win by absorbing. Electrix then switches his beam flows from projection to absorption and begins to absorb all of the energy that Ravolt had collected. Ravolt: NOOOOOO! Electrix continues until Ravolt is in his powerless form. Electrix then punches Ravolt in the face. Sarah: You did it. Electrix: Not yet. Electrix focuses her energy and fires it into the sky. A final lightning bolt from the storm then strikes the electric grid and the storm fades away as the power comes back on. Electrix transforms back into Brandon. Brandon: There. Now I did it. Later, in Central Park, The Mechanics move Ravolt's containment unit into a prison ship. Mechanic Officer: Ravolt is going back to the prison planet in the next system right now. We'll take care of the ship pieces and the damage he caused to Times Square. Thanks for calling. You did a great job. The Mechanic Officer then leaves to join the prison ship which takes off. Philip: Well looks like my work here is done. Coco: Even though we did most of the work. Philip: Oh please. Without me, you wouldn't be here arguing with me. Coco: Good point. Philip: Keep at it, man. (to Brandon) And thanks for listening to me. Brandon: Well I am a great listener. Sarah: Just not in school. Philip chuckles and then heads out. James: But dang. Are we leaving so soon? Brandon: I guess. You want to check something out, James? I kind of was thrown into every major landmark in Manhattan. James: Just that I never ate the food here. Coco: You have eating problems. Sarah: Coco! Coco: What? Brandon: James, right. After all that running around, I'm working up an appetite. You think there's a Burger Hut around here? Coco: No. No no no. That place has burgers and all but if you're gonna eat in New York you gotta have the real food. Sarah: Pasta? Coco: That's Little Italy. Brandon: How do you know so much about New York anyways? Coco: I took a lot of trips here. It's not that far away from Bellwood. Anyways, when I'm talking about the real food, I'm talking hot dogs, ice cold soda, jumbo pretzels and hot, pipin' pizza. Sarah: Sounds like a lot of calories. Brandon: Pft. Who cares? I must feed. Am I right? The rest are silent but then start to walk away without Brandon. Coco: There should be a hot dog stand around here somewhere. Brandon: Um... Guys? James: I can look for one on my tablet. Brandon: Guys... Seriously? Ugh. Credits '' Characters *Brandon *Coco *Sarah *James *Detective Philip Fox (First Appearance) *Charlie (First Appearance) *Joe (First Appearance) *Cab Driver (First Appearance) *Old Lady (First Re-Appearance since ''The Original Series) *Baseball Players *Citizens Villains *Ravolt the Consumer (First Appearance) Aliens Used *Gasadactly *Shock Speed *Electrix Trivia *This is the second episode to feature New York City; the first being Brandon 10 vs the Extreme 10 Part 1. *Rocks was meant to appear in this episode but the basic understanding of conductors and insulators used for writing has been taken into reconsideration. *The episode was meant to end at Battery Park rather than The Statue of Liberty. *The Yankees Stadium appears in this episode however, since it is a trademark, the name of the stadium hasn't been mentioned so it technically is a completely original baseball stadium that replaces the Yankees Stadium. *Shock Speed is shown to be able to catch up with electrical currents. *The Times Square Battle Scene was inspired by The Amazing Spiderman 2. **Ravolt is inspired by Electro. *Sarah's energy is revealed to be affected by electricity in this episode. *Philip Fox was based on an old styled Private Detective and Agent Coulson from MARVEL. *The Grafitti in the tunnels are references to two New York themed episodes on BTFF. *Ravolt zapping Gasadactyl on the Empire State Building was a reference to Thor using his lightning attack during The Battle of New York in The Avengers. Category:Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Episodes Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Season 2